ducklifefandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Life: Treasure Hunt
"After the Fire Duck had been defeated... The volcano become dormant and the town returned to normal. Now, adventurers from from around the world come to explore the volcano's cave in hope for treasure. And you are one of them!" Duck Life: Treasure Hunt is the 5th game in the Duck Life series. It plays differently from the first four games, being more of an endless runner instead of an idle racer. After the introduction, the game will open the duck creation screen. Pet Shop The Pet Shop has Gene-Pets—small creatures that help you along your journey. You can train them up to thirty times to have a faster special cooldown. Coins: * Apple * Bat * Egg Man * Lettuce * Octopus Diamonds: * Pig * Beet * Rabbit * Whale * Strawberry * Cat * Koala * Turtle * Hamster * Hen * Owl * Eagle * Dog * Bee * Chicken Mechanic The Mechanic sells gadgets that help you find more coins and treasures. * Tiny Wing: Makes you fly more swiftly. Initially costs 3800 coins and increases with each level. * iDowsing: Increases your chance of finding treasure chests. Initially costs 2500 coins and increases with each level. * Smart Shovel: Increases your chance of finding reward keys. Initially costs 2500 coins and increases with each level. * Gold Purifier: Allows you to sometimes find more valuable coins. Initially costs 2700 coins and increases with each level. * Bubble Barrier: Protects you from harm until you pop it. Costs 100000 coins. * Dr. Duckhatton: This super duck power makes nearby coins come to you! Costs 100000 coins. Barber In the barber shop, a duck offers appearance changes such as eyes, hair, tattoos, and colour. Tatoos override any body clothing your duck is currently wearing. Jetpacks In the jetpacks store, a duck sells you potions that act as jetpacks. * Jetpack: Skip the first 500 meters of the cave with this jetpack! Costs 250 coins. * Super Jetpack: Skip the first 1000 meters of the cave with this super-powered jetpack! Costs 500 coins. * Jetpack x5: Value pack of 5 Jetpacks. Costs 1000 coins. * Super Jetpack x5: Value pack of 5 Super Jetpacks. Costs 2000 coins. Tailor In the tailor shop, you can buy various hats and clothes, some which are a matching pair. Witch Ducktor The witch ducktor offers you coin magnets. When you activate a power-up in-game, these will draw coins to you depending on what power up you get. They all cost 20000 Wind Rider coin magnet: Allows the Wind Rider to draw nearby coins to it. * Kong King coin magnet: Allows the Kong King to draw nearby coins to it. Cave The cave is where all the action happens! Inside are obstacles, treasures, and rarities in an endless runner gameplay. Hold down your mouse to fly, hit ducks, and collect coins. If you press space, your pet's special ability will be activated. Duck Power-ups are found in the cave and help you along the way. All power-ups go away when you hit an obstacle that would normally knock out your bird. * Fire Bird: This power-up activates a Flappy Bird style gameplay. Rather than holding down your mouse to fly, you can repeatedly click on it to boost the bird's height. However, it does not break when in contact with the ground, unlike Flappy Bird. * Golem: This power-up activates a bird with a high jumping ability. Pressing the mouse button will make the bird jump up to the top of the screen and glide back down. Clicking again while in the air will make it come down in a slam, cutting the airtime short. * Wind Rider: This power-up is the fastest. It speeds along through the cave and can jump higher than normal. Holding the jump button down while in the air causes the Wind Rider to slowly glide down. It bears a resemblance to a road runner. * Kong King: This power-up is the only one that does not look like a bird. Pressing the mouse button will make its fist that is attached by a vine stick on the roof, and then bring you up with it. You will now run on the roof until you press the mouse button again, which makes you fall back down. Glitches * In the Make-a-Name section, it might get softlocked. * Achievements can get stuck and fail to update with your progress * Upgrades for pets can sometimes be erased * While playing, it may not let you fly nor let you use power ups * When clicking on a diamond pet in the pet shop, sometimes it will show the price as coins instead of diamonds. * Sometimes, on the phone and computer version, you will fly forever. Category:Duck Life Trilogy